


Big Deal

by Sapphire_Tornado



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve catches Wade cheating on Peter and decides to have a little "chat" with him about honoring and respecting the ones you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing based off of a gif set by a lovely lady over on Tumblr. I literally saw it and ran with the idea.
> 
> Original gif set: http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/65732234513/one-shot-steve-catches-wade-cheating-on-peter

“Keep your cool.” Steve Rogers whispered to himself. He stopped at a familiar metal door and took at deep breath. His fist clenched in anger as he knock twice, denting the old metal. He fidgeted slightly as he waited for the occupant to open the door. After several minutes he knocked again, this time yelling, “Wade open up! I know you’re home!”

The door open a few second later. “Sorry man.” The shirtless mercenary said, before noticing the dents in the door. “Aww, I really liked this door too.”

Steve pushed past the pouting mercenary and into the apartment. “We need to talk.” He said seriously.

Wade seemed oblivious to the tone that the older man was conveying. “Sure what’s up dude?”

Steve watched as Wade wandered around the apartment picking up various overturned items. There were wrappers everywhere, half-eaten food left on many surfaces and bloody clothes strewn across the floor.

“I saw you yesterday.” Steve clenched his fists at his sides. He was desperately trying to keep his anger in check.

“Did I look awesome?” Wade joked, as he sniffed one of the bloodied shirts before tossing it further across the room.

“No,” Steve said in such a way that Wade froze to the spot. “I saw you with someone yesterday…” Steve took another deep breath, attempting to calm himself. “Someone who wasn’t Peter.”

The color drained from Wade’s face. “Um…” He could see the rage bubbling under Steve’s usually heroic self. “Yeah, just a piece of ass Mr. ‘Merica. I swear.”

Steve looked at the ceiling as if looking for divine patience. His fingers were white from clenching them so tightly.

Wade saw what was coming. “She doesn’t mean anything to me, don’t worry its no big deal.” He tried to explain hurriedly.

That was the final straw for Steve. He finally let himself snap, punching Wade in the face. He grabbed the mercenary by the throat, pinning him the wall.

“No Wade…” Steve laughed jadedly, “It is a big deal.”

“Not really.”

“You don’t get it do you?” Steve whispered into the other’s ear. Wade shook his head; he’d never seen Captain America so angry with someone who wasn’t threatening the city. The larger man threw him to the ground.

“It was just sex.” Wade said, trying to catch his breath. He’s stopped from getting up by a kick to the stomach.

“That’s still cheating!” Steve yelled, “Before you know it Peter’s sitting in a restaurant waiting for a date who’ll never show!” He kicked the mercenary again. “Because you’ll be too busy fucking whatever passes your way!” Steve hit him one last time. “You’ll lose everything! Do you understand me?!”

Wade nodded, as his skin knit itself back together. He was visibly shaken; he could never imagine his life without Peter. “I’m sorry.” Wade whispered desperately. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Clean up your act or end your relationship. And if I find out you’ve cheated on him again…” Captain America laughed again and menacingly whispered, “I’ll end you, healing factor or not.”

Wade backed away from Steve cautiously, nodding vigorously. “I promise, Mr. Captain, sir.” Wade tried to salute only to fall over.

“Good.” Steve began walking out the door. He paused in the doorframe and said, “I’m not letting my boy go through what I did. You will not act like Tony.”

Steve didn't wait for a reply. He just walked out of the apartment, leaving Wade to stare at the spot where Captain America had just been standing. After a moment of staring at the empty doorway, Wade scrambled to find his phone and text Peter:

_I’m so sorry, there is no forgiving what I did, but I can be better I promise. I don’t ever want to lose you. I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me._

And for the first time ever, at least genuinely, he texted:

_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
